Une voix
by TiteCanardeEnragee
Summary: Xanxus est un mannequin connue, célèbre, et aimé de tous. De tous? Non. Le brun fait des avances à un blandinet inconnu, et pourtant ce dernier ne répond pas. Comment ça, muet?
1. OS d'une voix

Hello tout le monde ! Alors me revoilà avec mon premier OS Reborn ! Un XS, tout droit sortit des méandres de mon cervelet pour Emielove ^^ J'espère de tout cœur qui te plaira, Emie-Chan !

Couple : Xanxus/Squallo

Disclaimer : Non non non, malheureusement pour moi, et heureusement pour eux, les personnes de KHR ne m'appartiennent pas ! Mais je remercie Akira-Sempei de me les avoir prêté le temps de cette fiction ! 3

**Petite note avant de commencer** :: J'ai profiter de cet OS pour informer quelques personnes sur l'handicape qu'ont les gens muet en fait, ont dit souvent que les muets ne savent pas du tout parler, ce qui est ni faux, ni vrai. Cela dépend du degré de l'handicape, donc certains ont une voix déformé, qui fait des hauts et des bas, impossible à contrôler, mais d'autres sont vraiment incapable de sortir un son.

Mais si quelqu'un à quelque chose à dire par rapport à cela, qu'il ne se gêne pas : j'ai fais cette note par rapport à ma vie et ce que je me souvient! Donc voili voilou =3

**Note 2** :: Par contre, je sais que j'ai fais des fautes de se chapitre, c'est humain, je vous le rappelle! Donc ceux qui font des supers reviews avec une phrase comme quoi j'ai fais des fautes... Oui!... Mais encore? Les reviews avec des explications, OK, je préfère qu'on m'explique ce que vous n'aimez pas dans mes fanfictions, mais pas pour dire juste : j'ai pas aimer / C'est troooop nuuul / Va t'acheter une vie. S'il vous plait bien ! Je remercie ceux qui sont d'accord avec moi, et les autres... Ben la croix sur votre petit écran rectangulaire vous appelle! Cliquez dessus!

Donc voilà, c'était juste parce qu'il fallait quand même le dire quoi ^^

Une voix ::

Xanxus sourit devant ses nombreux fans. Et un bain de foule de plus ! Il fit quelques signes aux filles qui rougirent, au bord de l'extase. Hé ben voilà, elles savent maintenant qu'elles ont une libido ! Le brun traversa le plus lentement possible la foule, se dirigeant à petits pas vers sa nouvelle fac. Même si il ne voulait pas trop, son manager lui avait dit que se serrait un magnifique coup de pub, et alors quelques parents l'apprécieront déjà plus. Heureusement pour le vieil homme, il l'avait demandé le lendemain d'une longue soirée arrosée, et cela avait facilité la tâche.

Lorsqu'il franchit les lourdes portes du bâtiment, un silence s'abattit sur la foule de l'intérieur. Le bun sourit plus franchement, toujours en avançant. Il adorait ça. S'en était presque… _Jouissif_ ! Il marcha entre ces personnes qui le regardaient avec de grands yeux, et son sourire empira. Impossible de l'en empêcher, c'était trop bon… Finalement, le mannequin traversa toute la masse de personnes, passant devant tout le monde dans la file pour le secrétariat. Ben après tout, je suis une star, ils me doivent respect.

La secrétaire le regarda, indifférente, avant de lui parler lentement.

- Bonjour monsieur, je peux vous aidez ?

- Oui, j'aimerais m'inscrire.

Elle le regarda, un peu surprise malgré tout.

- Très bien… Quelle branche ?

- Donnez-moi n'importe laquelle.

Une fois de plus sans voix, la vieille femme prit son temps pour répondre.

- … Psychologie, c'est bon ?

- Parfait ! Répondis le jeune garçon. La psychologie l'avait d'ailleurs toujours intéressé, et il voyait l'un un moyen d'en connaitre plus là dedans.

Quelques minutes plus tard le jeune mannequin déambulait dans les couloirs bondés de gens. Tous, sauf quelques très rares exceptions, murmurait sur son passage. Xanxus n'arrivait pas à se lasser de ses regards, admiratifs pour certains, bourrés de rage pour d'autres (surtout les garçons), ou encore complètement amoureux pour les quelques filles qui fantasmaient sur son physique. Il porta son regard un peu après, visualisant ce qu'il allait voir quasi tout les jours à partir de maintenant et pour maximum deux ans. Les yeux bruns du jeune homme se posèrent d'abord sur quelques filles plutôt jolies, mais qui s'empressèrent toutes de détournée le regard.

Xanxus continua comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes, dans un silence de cimetière. Pourtant, il pouvait voir que quelques très rares personnes continuaient à marcher, l'ignorant. Le bun réalisa alors que c'était du pur dédain, et un sourire fait de la même matière étira ces lèvres. Il loucha sur quelques décolletés encore une fois, lorsque ces yeux s'accrochèrent à deux orbes grisâtres. Pourtant ce qu'il lu dedans n'était ni méchant, ni particulièrement intéressé. Xanxus de dirigea vers ces deux billes pâles, mais elles disparurent malheureusement au détour d'un couloir.

La véritable journée commença alors. Le bun ne faisait que penser à ses yeux qu'il avait simplement croisés, mais les cours allaient quand même débutés, et raté dès le premier trimestre n'était pas conseillé. La jeune star soupira et se dirigea vers sa salle de court, suivi de près par une horde des filles.

Les profs semblaient être très gentil, pour les trois premières heures qu'il avait eut. Mais il n'empêchait que tout cela ne lui servait quand même à rien, vu qu'il n'était là que pour la pub. Un long soupire traversa ses lèvres, alors qu'il sortit de son cours de mathématique. Il parcourut quelques couloirs, à la recherche de sa prochaine salle. Malheureusement (ou heureusement) pour lui, quelqu'un sembla être contre cette idée et lui fonça dedans.

Xansus se releva en vitesse et voulu hurler de rage sur cette personne lorsque deux lances grises se plantèrent dans ses yeux. Il resta un instant figer avec de se relever puis aida le jeune garçon devant lui. Ce n'était pas possible… Ce mec était un Dieu ! Même en étant mannequin, Xanxus se sentait petit et presque… Moche face à lui. Ses longs cheveux étaient d'une blancheur éclatante, et ces yeux d'un magnifique gris attachant. Le brun lâcha sa main à regret, avant de lui adresser la parole.

- Bonjours bonjours ! Moi c'est Xanxus, et toi ? Un sourire charmeur prit place sur ses lèvres. Tu sais, je t'avais croisé dans un couloir, mais comme ça c'est beaucoup lieux.

Le jeune homme le regarda. Une adorable rougeur apparut sur les joues du blandinet, mais il ne répondit pas. Mais à la place, il sourit timidement à Xanxus, et partit sans un mot. Le brun fut interloqué, mais secoua sa tête et rentra en cours.

Les jours passèrent, dans une monotonie monotone. Presque chaque nouvelle journée le jeune brun parlait à l'inconnu, sans que pourtant lui réponde. Pourtant, inconsciemment, Xanxus aimait ses petits moments silencieux d'un coté, et beaucoup plus bavard de l'autre. Pourtant, envieront deux mois après la première discussion, notre mannequin apprit quelque chose.

Il avait, en effet, se jour là décider de se faire un peu plus d'amis. Il est vrai que cela faisait un peu suspect, mais au début il ne voulait pas de «camarades de jeux» car il n'allait pas rester ici très longtemps. Mais c'est dans un esprit social qui se dirigea vers sa classe. Une fois dans celle-ci, et en plein court de math, un jeune garçon avec de drôle de cheveux blonds qui lui cachait tout le haut de visage ce retourna vers lui.

- Hey, psst !

Directement Xanxus se débarrassa du court pour le blond, qui reprit la parole.

- J'ai vu que tu t'intéressais à Squallo…

Déjà, première nouvelle, le jeune blandinet s'appelait Squallo ! Le bun souri un peu plus à l'autre garçon pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait impérativement continuer.

- Et ça ne te fais pas bizarre qu'il réponde jamais ?

Xanxus fut légèrement surprit, puis finit par répondre dans un chuchotement. Décidément, ce prof était aveugle…

- Un peu quand même… D'ailleurs, pourquoi ?

- Fufufu~ Tu es bien un nouveau toi ! Tout le monde connait le cas de Squallo… Ca m'étonne d'ailleurs que personne ne t'en à parler !

Un tic d'impatience prit place sur l'œil gauche du brun. Ce que l'autre remarqua vite.

- Enfin… Squallo est un handicapé. Il est muet en fait.

La réponse tomba comme ça. Lourde et légère en même temps. Un poids sur le cœur de Xanxus laissa place à un deuxième qui la prit s'en gêne… Mais voilà qui expliquait tout ! Voilà pourquoi l'autre ne lui répondait pas : il ne savait pas le faire, sans voix ! Un sourire de remerciement énorme fut accordé à l'autre élève, qui se retourna vers le tableau lorsque le professeur le rappela à l'ordre.

Le lendemain, alors que l'heure de la conversation habituelle des deux hommes approchait à grand pas, Xanxus se décida enfin. Il attendit le blandinet au détour de couloir, comme d'habitude, et lorsque ce dernier arriva, la star l'arrêta plus brusquement. Et sans transition aucune, il lâcha tout de but en blanc.

- Je sais que tu es muet. Et que tu te nomme Squallo.

Le dit Squallo sembla un instant surprit, puis un sourit radieux éclaira ses traits. Le mannequin en fut ébloui, et rêva un instant que ce tout les matins, il se réveillerait devant un sourire pareil… Mais la rêverie prit fin lorsque le blandinet se retourna pour partir. Le bun serra les dents, mais l'abandonneur se retourna d'un coup, et tendit sa main pâle à son vis-à-vis. Qui lui, contempla les doigts fins tiré vers lui, avant de les serrer d'une poigne faible. Et l'autre s'en alla.

Les jours reprirent leur petit bonhomme de chemin, les deux hommes devenant de plus en plus amis, bien que seul Xanxus ne parle. Un lien fort et tenace se tissa entre eux, puissant et surement incassable malgré tout ce qu'il les différenciait. Mais ils étaient amis, et d'après eux, rien ne pourrait empêcher cela d'avancer. Peu être même pour devenir plus qu'une simple amitié…

Un jour, bien après toute cette histoire, le brun décida que ce jeu avait assez duré. Il attendit Squallo à la sortie, et s'adressa très vite à ce dernier lorsqu'il apparut avec sa mine adorablement confuse et surprise.

- Bonjours Squallo ! Je me disais que tu pourrais venir dormir chez moi se soir… J'aimerais mieux te connaitre, murmura le brun.

D'abord, le blandinet hésita, avant d'acquiescer avec légèreté, comme il le faisait seulement avec Xanxus. Il finit par attraper son portable et envoyer un sms, avant de faire un vague geste de la main que le bun interpréta à raison comme un signe affirmatif. Ils se dirigèrent donc, ensemble, vers la maison du mannequin, dans un silence de plomb.

Après un peu moins d'une demi-heure de marche, les deux jeunes hommes arrivèrent devant l'habitat du brun. Ils entrèrent toujours en silence, mais Squallo semblait gêner et n'osait pas trop toucher ou bouger. Le luxe qui lui faisait face était intimidant, et pas qu'un peu, lui étant habituer à sa petite maison tranquille, grande mais pas aussi voyante que la villa mi-château, mi-manoir dans laquelle il était.

Xanxus invita son inviter à s'asseoir sur le grand divan en velours blanc qui trônait au milieu d'un grand salon de la même couleur. Comme d'habitude, le brun, faisait la conversation tout seul, mais, malgré lui, il glissa subtilement une phrase qui n'avait pas dut s'y trouver.

- … Je lui avais parlé, et il m'a coupé ! Tu imagine ! Certains sont tellement mal polis ! Pas comme toi, tu vois, toi je t'aime bien, mais pas comme un ami. Je crois que je t'aime, et que je te désir. Mais sinon…

Et il avait continué comme se de rien n'était. Pourtant, Squallo qui écoutait attentivement ses paroles, les buvant, les respirant comme une oxygène que seul lui avait le droit de sentir et de percevoir. Il l'avait continué à l'écouter, puis, lorsque la tentation fut bien trop forte, le blandinet attrapa le col de Xanxus, le tenant fermement. Il s'approcha du brun très lentement, ne s'arrêtant que quand leurs souffles se mélangèrent, et leurs nez se frôlèrent. Se fut le plus grand qui réduit l'espace entre les deux hommes, écrasant ses lèvres sur celles, pâles, mais tellement désireuses de son homologue.

Le baiser fut d'abord chaste, sans que l'un ou l'autre ne veuille aller plus loin. Puis, au fil douce des ses minutes paradisiaque, leurs lèvres s'entrouvrirent, pour que les langues se mettent à danser d'une danse sensuelle au possible, faisait s'abattre une chaleur incroyable dans la grande pièce.

**/!\ Sentez vous l'odeur citronnée?~ Normal :: Lemon! /!\**

Lentement, sans qu'ils ne se lâchent pourtant, Xanxus coucha Squallo sous lui, sur le divan. Ils se décollèrent à regret, alors que le brun fixa les yeux gris de l'autre, se demandant comment, par quel miracle, le possesseur de ses orbes en était venue à l'aimer aussi, à la désirer… Mais cette question n'était plus d'actualité, déjà. En enfuyant sa tête brune dans le cou du blandinet, Xanxus déboutonna la chemise que portant son futur amant.

Les vêtements volèrent au dessus de tous les meubles, certains même atterrirent sur la bibliothèque, d'autres sur la télévisons. Mais qu'importe pour les deux hommes, ils s'aimaient et seul cela leur était un temps soit peux important. Ils se frottèrent l'un à l'autre avec une sensualité sans pareille, alors que seul le brun gémissait, mais le blandinet respirait de plus en plus fort sous le plaisir, d'adorables rougeurs ayant prit place sur ses joues d'habitude pâle.

Xanxus attrapa la verge de son homme, en y effectuant de lent mouvement, se qui excita bien d'avantage Squallo. De légères perles de sueurs coulèrent sur tout son corps, alors que le brun accentua ses va-et-vient d'un coup brusque. Le bandinet était au bord de la jouissance, mais le brun me lâcha juste avant. Il porta deux doigts à la bouche de Squallo, qui s'empressa de les humidifier avec fougue. Xanxus en fut que très excité et son érection, malgré le manque de vêtements, devenait très douloureuse.

Tout en embrassant le jeune homme sous lui, et, tendrement, doucement, il introduit un doigt en lui. Puis deux. Puis trois. Squallo respirait d'une façon hachée, mais incroyablement sensuelle. Xanxus finit par enlever ses doigts, pour les échanger de son érection gorgé de sang et de plaisir pur.

L'autre lâcha alors un petit son. Le brun le regarda longtemps en ayant comprit que le son était en fait un gémissement non contrôlé. Un sourire ravageur avala son visage, et le dominant commença doucement à bouger. D'autres petits sons du même genre, parfois très haut, parfois très bas, sortirent de la bouche de l'autre. Xanxus accéléra un peux, cherchant un point en l'autre qu'il trouva sans peine.

Squallo poussa alors cri plus aigüe, qui fit encore plus sourire le brun. Après de longs va-et-vient rythmées par tout cela, le blandinet, ainsi que le brun, jouirent en même temps.

**/!\ Fin du lemon /!\**

Les deux hommes reprirent lentement leurs souffles. Xanxus se retira quelques secondes après, et enfila rapidement son caleçon, tout en clopinant misérablement. Il regarda alors le jeune garçon encore couché sur le divan souiller par leurs deux semences, et lui sourit. L'autre se releva sommairement, soupirant de douleur surement.

Xanxus s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa lentement, d'une manière douce et tendre. Squallo s'accrocha au brun pour se relever, et ce dernier l'aida avec une facilité déconcertante. Finalement, ils se rhabillèrent tranquillement, s'embrassant tendrement ou se caressant chastement.


	2. Epilogue

Epilogue ::

_5 ans après_

Cinq années sont passées depuis la folle nuit de Squalo et Xanxus. Aujourd'hui, les deux hommes étaient toujours en couple, et vivaient une histoire merveilleuse. Seules quelques petites disputes, mineurs, avaient entachées leur couple, mais absolument rien de grave. Le blandinet, dans son incroyable terre-à-terrisme, avait peur que quelque chose vienne troubler ce magnifique calme plat. Et, malgré lui, il n'avait jamais été aussi près de la vérité…

Le soleil aujourd'hui était déjà haut quand il réveilla nos deux amants. Ils se levèrent dans un doux baiser, et s'habillèrent chaudement. En effet, l'hiver était très vite arriver, et la neige s'était même mise à tomber la veille. Xanxus sortit pour une séance photo, car malgré tout il était resté mannequin, et c'était bien parce que son blandinet de petit copain aimait beaucoup regarder l'homme de sa vie dans les magasines. Le brun souria doucement, embrassant encore Squalo tendrement, tout en sortant de la pièce.

Finalement, les heures passèrent vite, mais Xanxus ne pouvait pas arrêter de penser à son requin personnel, et lui envoya un sms demandant de la rejoindre au studio. L'argenté était déjà plusieurs fois venus, et avait pas mal sympathisé avec quelques uns des collègues du brun. Sans aucuns problèmes aucuns –ces derniers arrivant un peu plus tard– Squalo arriva dans les minutes qui suivirent. Il vint embrasser son beau et tendre brun, avant que ce dernier ne se fasse enlever par une horde d'hommes armés d'appareils photo, ou de maquillage. Le petit requin rigola en voix off, avant de s'asseoir sur une caisse trainant là, pouvant ainsi regarder son cher et tendre ce faire maquiller, coiffé _(torturer ?,)_ et habillé.

Quelques petites minutes après, un jeune garçon brun appela le blandinet pour une soit disant aide, et le requin, trop gentil (1), accouru pour la lui offrir. Les deux garçons se dirigèrent dans un petit couloir, puis bifurquèrent pour entrer dans une pièce encore plus petite. Squalo se retourna vers le brun (un certain Levi), lui demandant muettement en quoi il pouvait l'aider. Le garçon se retourna vers lui, sans un mot, mais avec un petit sourire satisfait peint sur ses lèvres. Squalo, même si il ne sut pourquoi, le sentit mal. Et malheureusement pour lui, le petit squale n'avait jamais eut autant raison. Levi s'approcha de lui d'une manière féline et peu rassurante, qui fit reculer le blandinet jusqu'à ce que son dos ne rencontre le mur. Il comprit enfin son erreur, quoi que trop tard, lorsque l'autre homme posa ses lèvres sur son cou pâle.

D'une main tremblante, Squalo essaya de repousser l'homme, mais rien n'y fit. Il était bien plus fort que lui, cela se voyait au premier coup d'œil. Levi remonta son genou pour que ce dernier effleure le membre de requin, et ledit requin essayait toujours de l'empêcher. Des petites larmes de formèrent sous ses yeux, mais aucun son ne voulues sortir de ses lèvres serrées. Les larmes cristallines roulèrent alors sur les joues du squale, lorsque l'autre lui enleva son haut. Squalo stressait. Son cœur, affolés et désordonnés, battait contre sa poitrine en feu, en donnant l'impression au requin de vouloir vite s'enfuir… Oui, s'en aller, pour fuir ce qui allait surement se passer. Il rageait en même temps qu'il paniquait : le blandinet n'arrivait pas à faire sortir ne fus-ce qu'un bruit de sa bouche, qu'un crie pour prévenir un bon cœur passant devant la porte… Non rien. Il frappa, sans succès la musculature faite de fer du Levi, mais ce dernier ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte, et descendit lentement le pantalon de sa victime, tout en le mordant au cou, ouvrant de multiples plaies.

De son côté, le brun se faisait photographié dans toutes les positions. Nombreuses d'entre-elles étaient quelque peux douloureuses, mais il avait quand même l'habitude. D'un coup, son photographe attitré s'arrêta, les yeux grands ouverts. Un petit vent passa, ramenant une boule formée de petites racines venant tout droit du désert, et plus personne ne bougea. Lussuria (c'était le nom de photographe) eut un énorme sourire, ramenant des regards surprit. Il semblait avoir trouvé l'inspiration, une idée fabuleuse… Ce qui appelait au mal. Xanxus regarda l'homme excentrique, habiller de vert et de bleu flash, alors que ce dernier prit la parole, parlant avec la voix suave d'un enfant qui voudrait arrêter sa punition, essayant de dompté le son professeur. Sauf que là, c'est un brun : c'était tout de suite plus dangereux…

- Mon petit boss-chan ! J'ai eut une idée de génie !

Ledit «Boss-chan» soupira, mais ne rajouta rien, laissant l'autre continuer.

- Ton petit ami, là, avec ces magnifiques cheveux blancs tirant vers le gris… Qui porte un drôle de nom, tenta Lussuria.

- Squalo, grogna le brun, mais intéressé par la proposition tout d'un coup.

L'homme à la crête eut un sourire déjà plus mauvais.

- Hé bien… Tu ne peux pas nier qu'il a un corps de rêve, et une tête digne de la tienne.

«Non, effectivement» pensa le brun en passant furtivement sa langue sur ses lèvres, se souvenant brièvement de leurs nombreuses nuits où l'autre cirait tout son plaisir, ces si beaux cheveux collés à son corps recouvert d'une douce pellicule de sueur… Xanxus se reprit à temps.

- … Mais encore ? S'énerva-t-il.

- J'aimerais qu'il fasse des photos avec toi ! Lâcha d'une traite le photographe, mais il continua en voyant le sourcil relevé du brun. Pour montrer au monde votre couple ! Il est déjà connu, c'est vrai, mais aucunes personnes n'a vu comment vous vous aimiez ! Ce serrait tellement beau…

Xanxus tourna la tête vers la caisse pour y voir son ami, mais celui-ci avait mystérieusement disparu. En suivant son regard, Lussuria sourit et lui expliqua.

- Levi lui a demandé de l'aide, ils sont partis dans le couloir… Quelque part par là, montra vaguement l'excentrique.

Le brun se leva doucement, en s'étirant tel un pacha sortant de sa couche après une longue nuit de sommeil, et tourna la tête vers l'homme à l'appareil photo.

- Je dois aller le chercher ?

- C'est mieux, il viendra plus vite avec toi !

Et Xanxus partit dans le couloir tranquillement, sans se pressé. Il marchait lentement, tout en cherchant de gauche à droite son cher et tendre. Mais impossible de le trouver… Il fut cependant attirer par un bruit mat, comme quelque chose qui heurtait violemment le mur. Se dirigeant vers la source de ce bruit, il finit devant une porte qui semblait fermer. En tendant bien l'oreille, il entendit comme des coups donner, puis plus rien. Finalement, il hésita à peine quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Il écarquilla les yeux d'un petit peu moins d'un centimètre. Devant lui… Il y avait son amant, oui, son propre amant… Occupé de flirter avec un des hommes avec qui il travaillait. Un gars très gentil, qui était toujours aux petits soins avec lui. Pendant de très longues et douloureuses minutes. Il crut voir des larmes coulées le long des yeux gris… _Ouai, des larmes de plaisir surtout._ Pensa-t-il à tort.

Le brun eut alors un regard sévère. Lourd de colère et de sens. Xanxus serra les dents, et se dirigea à grands pas vers les deux. Levi, l'autre homme brun, se détacha rapidement de Squalo, comme si ce dernier avait la peste, pour aller se mettre à coté du mannequin.

- Il m'a sauté dessus ! J'te jure Xanxus, il était chaud comme la braise !

Ledit Xanxus tourna son regard vers son (ex-)petit ami, et Levi se dépêcha de partir, sans demander son reste. Squalo essayer de parler, mais ses larmes et sa gorge noués l'en empêchèrent. Quelque chose bloquait de toute façon sa petite voix misérable qu'il arrivait parfois à avoir. Le brun se colla presqu'à lui, menaçant au possible, et leva un doigt.

- Squalo… Tu… essaya-t-il, furieux.

Le blandinet bougea nerveusement les mains, essayant quand même de cacher son corps uniquement vêtus d'un sous-vêtement. Il signa alors « Non, Xanxus, non ! Tu ne comprends pas ! »

Le mannequin ne bougea plus, mais hurla presque.

-Bordel Squalo, je croyais que tu m'aimais ! Et je t'aime moi !

« Mais je t'aime Xanxus ! Il à essayer de… »

Les mains de l'argentées tremblaient beaucoup. Les signes suivant furent complètement désordonnés, et impossible au brun d'arriver à les lires. Il leva alors la main, et elle partit toute seule. Xanxus gifla son blandinet, d'une force incroyable. Ledit blandinet en tourna la tête sur le côté, les yeux grands ouverts, recommençant à pleurer par la même occasion. Le brun, quoi que très énervé, se mit à caresser les joues baignées de larmes de Squalo.

- Calme toi, et…

Il fut coupé dans son élan lorsque ses yeux glissèrent sur le corps du squale. D'abord, ce qui le frappa, furent les contusions qui commençaient à apparaitre sur les poignets de Squalo. Ensuite, ce furent les hématomes qu'abordait la taille du blandinet.

Et il comprit.

Xanxus comprit tout ce qu'il c'était passé. Que son «collègue» avait essayé de violer son pauvre petit-ami. Et au lieu de le rassurer, comme l'aurait fait toute personne censé, il le frappait et lui gueulait dessus. Quel amant pitoyable il pouvait être ! Sans plus réfléchir, le brun serra très fort son amant contre lui.

La jalousie ainsi que la colère qui se lisait maintenant sur le visage de Xanxus était palpable à même sa peau. Il s'en voulait, c'est clair. Et il voulait Squalo, c'était aussi complètement limpide.

Agrippant les haches de son amant –qui pleurait jusque là contre son torse–, il le plaqua avec une nouvelle douceur contre le mur et releva son visage :

- Squalo… Commença-t-il. Je t'aime. Et je vais te faire tout oublier…

Sur ses très sages paroles, le brun mordilla le cou du blandinet, caressant ses jambes.

- Tu ne penseras qu'à moi…

Cela, Squalo n'en doutait pas. Mais quand bien même un mauvais parasite monta en lui. Le genre de mauvaise sensation qui vous prend les tripes, vous les retourne, etc. Il avait confiance en son mannequin, ce n'était pas ça…

Xanxus voyait bien que son amant n'était pas bien. Et ça le rendait fou à son tour. D'une geste fluide, comme si il était habitué à le faire, il enleva le dernier bout de tissus que son squale gardait encore. D'un doigt qu'il avait longuement lubrifié, il vint taquiner l'intimité de l'autre, qui, d'un reflexe bizarre, referma les jambes.

Le brun embrassa Squalo comme si sa vie en dépendait. Sous se baiser il fit tout passer : son amour, sa peur, sa peine, son envie d'aider… Tout. Et ce fut grâce à cet échange buccale plus qu'intéressant que le blandinet se détendit un tout petit peu. Ses jambes se desserrèrent d'elles-mêmes, en une permission muette.

Xanxus essayait par tous les moyens de détendre son amant. Le voir crisper comme cela lui faisait complètement perdre les pédales. Alors chaque intention comptait, de la plus petite à la plus grande. A coup de langoureux baisers, de douces caresses, de chastes attouchements, le brun essayait de faire craquer son requin n'a lui. Le sien. A personne d'autre.

Il réussit alors à plus ou moins le préparer. La crispation de Squalo était palpable, mais il essayait d'en faire abstraction, et lorsqu'il le jugea près, il se positionna devant son intimité, le fixa de ses yeux vermeils habillés de désir. Leurs souffles étaient anarchique, impossibles à dompter. Quelque chose de sensuel en sortait, et cela rendait la chose magnifique.

Et en un coup de bassin, le jeune brun réussit à pénétrer Squalo. Un léguer cri de douleur passa la barrière pulpeuse et rose du petit squale et le mannequin s'empressa d'attraper ses lèvres, comme pour faire taire ce méchant bruit.

Ce fut après quelques minutes que Xanxus se mit à bouger le bassin. D'abord tout doucement, comme s'il y avait un risque quelconque que l'homme contre lui se brise, puis avec plus d'entrains, voulant de plus en plus entendre ces gémissements fait de plaisir pur. Maintenant, il pilonnait son amant avec la force de l'amour, et du pardon. Amant qui, lui, perdait totalement la raison parmi ses limbes de plaisir… Il se sentait juste perdre pied.

Dans une harmonie parfaite, ils jouirent. Chacun reprit son souffle, mais pas pour longtemps. Toujours dans cette harmonieuse beauté, ils s'embrassèrent. Un baiser doux et dur à la fois. Comme si ils voulaient se montrer que, maintenant, ils ne se lâcheraient plus…

* * *

><p>ALORS !<p>

Je suis désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster cet épilogue ! Mais l'inspiration n'est venue à moi quand lisant un OS de _Destination darkness_ ! D'ailleurs, c'est aussi elle qui m'a donnée l'idée de cet OS ! Merci merci merci ma Emie-chan !

Désolé si quelqu'un à laissé une review et que moi, en tant qu'auteur paresseuse, je n'ai répondu !


End file.
